


Knotted Ties

by Ladyoftheiris



Series: Mudshock [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Formal Dance, Multi, OT3, mudshock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheiris/pseuds/Ladyoftheiris
Summary: Nya fixes a few ties before the hero’s ball.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Nya (Ninjago), Cole/Nya/Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Mudshock [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123586
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Knotted Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I love them and will definitely write more if warranted. Also if you see any mistakes please let me know!

Cole let out a low sigh as he attempted to fix his tie again. This was his third attempt to tie it, but to no avail. Each attempt ended in a large knot below his chin. 

He didn’t have a lot of practice at this sort of thing. Formal attire wasn’t something he dawned often. In the past he had worn a suit to a few of his father's concerts. But this was the first time he had to do this without help. 

After a final fourth lazy attempt. He was ready to give up. Guests of honor didn’t normally get comments in their fashion sense anyway. 

He felt a hand on his back. Glancing to the side he found his girlfriend. Chuckling slightly, at his knotted tie. Grabbing his shoulders she turned him to face her. 

“Let me help with that.” She began working out the knot.

Looking her over once more he found they were dressed similarly. She was wearing a maroon colored suit. Her hair pinned into a neat bun atop her head. 

“I thought for sure you would be wearing a ball gown tonight.” He teased. 

Nya stopped momentarily, making a face. Her nose scrunched up in disgust. 

“I’d never be caught dead in a ball gown.” 

Returning her attention back to the fabric around his neck. He watched carefully as her hands folded and tucked the fabric. Eventually creating a proper knot. Sliding it up snuggly, she patted his chest lightly. Leaning up so placed a quick kiss on his cheek. 

He grinned as he watched her stand on her toes to kiss him. Even in her heeled shoes, he towered over her. 

“Hey can I get a hand with this maybe?” Jay's voice floated into the bedroom. 

He followed shortly after, struggling with his own tie. The black fabric hung loosely around his neck. Standing out against his bright blue suit. 

Nya let out a sigh, cracking a small smile.  
Approaching Jay she began folding the fabric. 

“How are you so good at this?” 

Cole couldn’t place when she could possibly need a skill like this. Let alone where she might have picked it up. 

Nya thought for a moment, attention never leaving the task in front of her. 

“I learned it a while back. Figured I would probably need to help Kai with it someday. It just seemed like something he wouldn’t have the patience for.” She mused. 

Finishing the tie, she leaned up, kissing Jay's cheek. Not having to reach quite as far as she did with Cole. Jay flashed her a grin. 

“So this hero’s ball, what’s it for again?” Jay asked. Buttoning up his vest. 

“It’s supposed to be a thank you to all the people who are constantly saving the city.” 

Cole did one last sweep of himself in the mirror. Turing to face his partners. Nya fixing her lipstick in a pocket mirror. Next to her Jay was looking himself over in the mirror. Winking at himself, causing Cole to chuckle. 

Turing to him Jay flashed him a smile. He placed a quick kiss on his boyfriend's nose. 

“We look pretty badass huh?” 

Nya stepped next to him. Watching all of them in the mirror. 

“We’re gonna knock everyone out at this party.” Jay giggled.

“Damn right.” 

Suddenly a soft humming filled the room.  
Nya fished out her vibrating phone from her pocket. Sliding her finger across the screen, she placed it to her ear. 

“Hey dummy.”

It was Kai. She alway picked up like that when he called. Though the insults got more colorful depending on her mood. 

“Will be ready to go in five yeah.”

Ducking in front of them both. She reached to grab an extra pair of shoes. He guessed she was hoping to prevent swollen feet. 

“Tell me about it when you're not driving.I’m hanging up now.” Rolling her eyes she hung up. 

“I’m guessing kai’s on his way.” Jay made his way to the door. Cole and nya not far behind. 

“Yeah. I guess he got into some fight on chirp so prepare yourself to hear about that.” Despite her annoyed tone, she was smiling. 

The three of them made their way out of the apartment. Cole locked the door behind them. 

They met Kai in the parking lot. He was hard to miss in a bright red racer. 

“Looking good.” He watched the three of them slide into the back seat. 

“Thanks!” Jay chirped as he latched his seatbelt. 

“Not as good as me though.” Kai smirked. 

The car was filled with the sound of Kai laughing at his own joke. Leaning forward Nya swatted at him. 

“Stop laughing, we’re gonna be late.”

“Right, right.”  
He caught his breath before pulling the car out of the parking lot.

-

The party hall was enormous and decorated elegantly. People gathered around tables, talking amongst themselves. Soft music played by string instruments filled the room.

The four of them stood out almost instantly. This was not there kind of scene. They had been given a few rewards in the past. But never anything as fancy as this. They were out of their element. 

Sensing his nerves, Nya slid her hand in jays. Attempting to ground him. He relaxed slightly squeezing her hand. 

“Look Zane, and Lloyd.” Kai pointed across the room. 

Gaze following his hand, all three of them found their friends. Across the room, They looked just as awkward. Sighting them, the two made their way over to the group. 

“This place is something huh?” Lloyd chuckled hoping to clear the air. 

“It’s huge.” Jay looked around, squeezing Nya’s hand again. 

“I had no idea this place existed.” 

“Me either.” 

Cole and Kai exchanged glances with the rest of the group. 

“It’s some rich people's party place.” Nya replied looking at the fancy display annoyed. 

It was silent. Fearful they would ruin the night with one wrong move. 

“Normally we’re awkward but this takes the cake.” Jay cracked a smile. 

Both his partners smiled brightly at him. Zane and Lloyd seemed to relax as well. 

Kai stretched, leaning against Zane. 

“They invited us, we might as well enjoy ourselves. And if they kick us out oh well.” 

“That is something we should avoid at all costs. We are the guest of honor, we must be on our best behavior.” Zane informed.

He glanced nervously over at Kai. As if he was going to set something on fire any minute. 

“Kai does have a reputation of ruining parties.” Lloyd laughed. 

Soft laughter erupted from the group. Drowning out kais attempt to defend himself. 

Now feeling more comfortable, the group drifted apart. Lloyd made his way to thank the host. Nya and Kai snacking at a table. Zane watching over them closely. While Cole dragged jay to the dance floor. 

“Cole! People will see us.” Jay objected. He made no attempt to flee back to the table. 

“The point of fancy parties is to dance. It won’t be that bad I promise.” Cole grabbed his boyfriend's hand. 

Placing his hand on his back he began to sway them to the music. Jay looked around nervously for a few moments. Before accepting the situation and relaxing. Resting his head against Coles chest.

Glancing down he took in the moment. He was incredibly lucky to have him. As anxious and rash as he could be. Jay was loving and kind in a way that no one else was. Always supporting him in any way he could. The best friend anyone could ask for, and an even better boyfriend. 

He placed a soft kiss on Jay's forehead as the song came to an end. Jay grabbed his hand and they made their way back to the table. Arriving just in time to catch the end of Kai’s story. 

“But they still won’t verify me! I’ve saved the city several times. I have more followers then there official page. It’s bullshit.” Kai ranted. 

Across the table nya was slumped forward. Chin resting in her hands. Looking both intrigued and annoyed at the same time.

“It’s just Chirp Kai. It really isn’t worth the fight.” 

“You're only saying that because you have waaay less followers than me.” 

Nya rolled her eyes. Turning to face her partners as they walked up to the table. 

“You looked so cute out there.” She smiled.

Jay laughed softly 

“Sorry to leave you here.”

“Oh I’m used to it by now. I’ve spent my whole life listening to this.” 

Shrugging she turned back to Kai. Who hadn’t stopped talking. 

-

The rest of the night was uneventful. There was more dancing and chatting. Lloyd gave a speech, then revived a plaque. Thanking them from all the times they had saved the city. Then the party continued, with no end in sight. 

By the time it was over cole’s eyelids felt heavy. Glancing over he found Nya asleep on Jay's shoulder. Snoring softly, looking peaceful. It made him want to curl up next to her and doze off himself. 

Cole found himself thinking about how lucky he was once more. His girlfriend could have a bit of a temper. But she was also understanding. Always helping him through his struggles. Her strength gave him courage. Without her he would be hopelessly lost. 

She stirred under his gaze, blinking herself awake. Sitting up she stifled a yawn. 

“Can we go home now?” She asked sheepishly. 

Jay stood, helping her to her feet. Pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. Cole mimicking the gesture. Causing Nya to giggle softly.

“What was that for?” She grabbed both of their hands. 

“Couldn’t help it, you're too cute.” Cole grinned down at their connected hands. 

“Way too cute.” Jay smiled. Attempting to hide a yawn. 

Nya’s giggles filled the room, as they made their way to Kai. Hoping to head home before anyone else fell asleep.


End file.
